


The Story Done The Right Way REWRITE

by LetsbeHonestItNeedToBeDifferent



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shinya Kanbara-Centric, Tomoki Himi-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeHonestItNeedToBeDifferent/pseuds/LetsbeHonestItNeedToBeDifferent
Summary: The Legendary Warriors have defeated countless evil Digimon but at what cost? They were pushed to the side having to watch these "Digidestined" take their place and struggle. Now with the looming threat of the Seven Deadly Demon Lords the Warriors will have to put their trauma aside and work with their replacements and save both the Digital and Human worlds.Oh and I can't forget the addition of the second Kanbara sibling he's surely gonna rock your world.
Relationships: Himi Tomoki | Tommy Himi/Kanbara Shinya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Overhaul of my story TSDTRW. Over my long hiatus I felt it was right to start from scratch. And this is a new and improved story for you guys

Hey guys this is the announcement for the rewrite of TSDTRW. I'm super excited to start writing again so if there's anything you guys wanna see in the story drop a comment here and I'll see what I can fit in!!


	2. Digi-Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after then end of Digimon Frontier. Let's get a look into the happening of a "retired warriror".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a better way to start off the year than by starting this new journey with you all? Well that and beside a new season of Rupauls Drag race? I'm glad you guys are back to enjoy this story with me again. As always leave a comment and a kudos. Please enjoy the new TSDTRW.

With the dying breath of the Ancient Warriors and Lucemon sealed away and the Digital World at peace; the spirits were given to the Celestial Angles. Fire and Ice were given to Ophanimon. Wind, Thunder, and Light are given to Seraphimon. And Darkness, Water, Steel, Earth, and Wood were given to Cherubimon. However giving that much power would be an oversight on the part of Ophanimon and Seraphimon.

In the years after the defeat of Lucemon the strong Elemental Factions that made up the digital world began to crumble soon becoming a thing of the past. The harmonious seclusion that was the digital world was no more. Even with their respective Ancient digimon leading them every society has their problems. Soon the only thing dividing Digimon was the constant Human Digimon vs Beast Digimon battles. Cherubimon let his paranoia get the best of him. He’s incessant belief that the other Celestial Angels were plotting against him led him to wage a war.

In reality it was Lucemon leaking his aura into Cherubimon trying to create chaos even in his sealed state. Yet it seemed that the outcome would be the same even without the help of Lucemon.

Due to this war, the spirits in the hands of Ophanimon and Seraphimon were spread across the Digital World, returning to where the original Warriors dwelt. Seraphimon was imprisoned in a cocoon of energy while Ophanimon was forced into hiding.

In hiding Ophanimon discovered a closely connected parallel world.

The Human World.

The inhabitants weren’t digimon but creatures that were weak in stature. However the smaller sized ones called “Children '' seemed to possess qualities that could be beneficial to her. She sent out a SOS in the form of a ‘game’. The children were all sent to the train station where they were randomly sent to areas of the Digital World. Ophanimon was looking for the children who would find the Warrior Spirits and save the Digital World. The others were just extra collateral, if you would. 5 children who would represent their Warrior counterparts down to their very core.

Ophanimon made the right choice depending on those earth children. At first they weren’t suitable to fight mere in-training digimon, however countless battles, mistakes, accidents, and triumphs the children prevailed. Along the way gaining an unexpected new member. Then as predestined, the children defeated Lucemon just as the ancient Digimon did before them. 

Then the children were allowed to return home, however when they got back they realized they had changed. 

No longer human. 

They could control the elements of their spirit, they had enhanced abilities and muscle memory couldn't forget the gruelling training they received. They could only confide in each other. Never speaking of the other world they experience in fear that they would be experimented on or put into a mental facility for sounding crazy.

It was almost a year later during the summer time that the Digital World showed up again. The Warriors thought it would’ve been their chance to go back, to see their spirits, their partners, again. Unfortunately, Ophanimon had contacted the Warriors and told them about a new evil in the Digital World, but they would not be needed. 

The Warriors decided to have a meeting at Shibuya Park to discuss the situation. Like always Kouji and Kouichi were the first to arrive.

“How much you wanna bet Takuya’s last to the meeting?” Kouji glanced at his twin brother.

After their time in the Digital World, their relationship had gotten 10x better, well that was considering before it was nonexistent. Kouichi kept his hair short and changed his clothes to more of a grey and black get up. The most surprising bit though was his new leather jacket. Well not really considering his stint as Duskmon, Kouichi retained some of his more sadistic characteristics. On the other hand, Kouji dropped his dark blue attire for a more blinding white ensemble. He however kept his bandana as a memento.

“I would bet nothing as that's a trick question. He’s always late.” Koichi replied from the shade of the tree.

“Whats up, Ying Yang Twins.” Zoe called waving her hand from a short distance away.

After the Digital World, Zoe came out of her shell and started making friends, at least genuine ones. However she knew her fellow Warriors would be a constant source of support. She let go of her pink hat and now went with a butterfly clip in her hair. She wore a pink crop top that showed her midriff, with skinny jeans that still allowed her to move around if the need be.

“Hey Zoe” came from Kouichi but Kouji was too busy hiding his blush. It was apparent to everyone in the group the feelings Kouji had for Zoe. Even though that made a problematic lob=ve triangle situation between him, Takuya, and the aforementioned Warrior of Wind.

“Hey Zoe, what’s up with the outfit?” Kouji couldn’t even look her in the eye.

“What, I can’t look cute?” Zoey put on a pouty face.

Kouji began to stutter, “Y-y-yeah you can.”

She just shook her head as if to say ‘Yeah that’s what I thought’.

“Well it looks like the gangs almost back together!!!” They all turn to look at, now a very muscular, J.P give a thunderous howl. It was very fitting for the Warrior of Thunder. Ever since the team got back J.P took his health very seriously and began to take up boxing after the style of Beetlemon.

J.P was running to give the three of them, who were quite tiny, a group hug. “Oh, I missed you guys.”

He failed to notice that he was cutting off their air supply. After releasing the three from his hold, he spoke again. 

“Hey, where’s Mr. Strategist?”

They all look up at that statement seeing that Tommy was a stickler when it came to being efficient and following plans to a T.

In terms of who changed the most it would definitely be Tommy. He grew up fast both figuratively and literally. The group never really choses to comment on the consequences of said growth. 

Suddenly a head full of brown hair could be seen running full speed, almost as if he had jet propulsion. Turns out the boy did indeed have the extra help, his hands behind his back as fire was shooting out of them. 

The incoming body caught the Warriors by surprise causing them to all scream as he came to a stop right in front of them.

“Takuya what the hell. You could’ve killed us and what made you think using your powers in public was a good idea!?” Kouichi was shocked, to say the least.

“Well, I thought, hey I’m always the last one to things I would try to be the first to this one, but I guess it didn’t work since I’m last again.” Takuya was scratching his neck with at least a look of remorse.

“So impulsive you would think you would’ve changed by now.” Kouji chimed in with no real heat.

“Actually…” Zoe began to tell Takuya.

“Good thing I didn’t take the bet.” Kouichi snickered from the shadows. 

“Sorry guys.”

The group turned around once again to see their final member. Tommy looked as if he was gliding on the pavement. This should be impossible, but that word has been thrown out their vocabulary since they stepped foot in the Digital World. Like Zoe he let his big orange hat go, instead, he now wears a green headband to keep his grown-out hair away from his face. He wears ripped jeans now with two white bears on the left leg. He kept his white t-shirt with the green trim but he now sports a green fingerless glove on his right hand.

“Hey guys, so so so so sorry I’m late, you guys know this, like, never happens, but Shinya is very manipulative. I told him I had this meeting today but he thought it would be a good idea to stay up all night playing video games. Then somehow he turned off all my alarms so I just woke up like 2 minutes ago.” He somehow said in-between breaths and still sounded coherent.

 **"** Why would you listen to him?” Takuya looked at Tommy in disbelief. It was like the youngest of the group to be off his game but when it came to Shinya most things were thrown out the window.

“Well, you know that look he pulls that he uses to get his way all the time,”

Takuya nodded his head. “Yeah he used that with everyone at home they were all under his spell.” Takuya could only laugh.

Though the other Warriors were confused. “Who’s Shinya?” 

Takuya and Tommy looked at each other thinking of how to describe him. 

“Well, he’s definitely…,” Takuya started.

“Unique.” Tommy finished in a tone the other warriors haven't heard him use before, endearment?

“Who would’ve thought that Takuya’s younger brother and Tommy would be best friends?” Zoey as if she was thinking about the possibilities. 

“Yeah he’s a cool guy and almost nothing like his brother, I’m sure you’ll meet him one day or another.” Tommy assured the others. “But now that we’re all here let's commence this meeting about what Lady Ophanimon told us.” 

They all sat in the shade of the tree, in something that resembled a circle. Takuya chose to start the conversation in the most Takuya way possible, smoke coming out his ears.

“How could the Mistress tell us that we can't help the Digital World!?” Takuya hollered in his frustration.

“Takuya, calm down Lady Ophanimon must have a reason for not allowing us to go.” Tommy touched a cold hand to Takuya’s almost fiery back to stop the boy from combusting into flames in public and drawing too much attention to them.

“Yeah, Taki let's be real we all miss the Spirits, but maybe Lady Ophanimon just wants us to have something that symbolizes a normal life after the literal war we've been through.” J.P tried to lighten the mood.

“Please that’s if Lady Ophanimon feels like carrying about our wellbeing that day.” Zoe rolled her eyes. 

“But still, as much as it hurts me to say it, Takuya is right. Can we trust the protection of the digital world to some children who don’t know how the world works?.” Kouji was hesitant to agree but he did.

“Aww thanks, Kouji, you do like me.” Takuya teased

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Kouji said with no particular venom.

“Do you think we should just wait it out and see what happens?” Kouichi spoke up.

“It seems like the best option. There’s not much we can really do. The train station is still collapsed and even then is the gate to the digital world even still working? There’s just too many variables we can’t account for right now.” Tommy spoke his thoughts aloud to the group.

The others nodded. As decided, the Warriors chose to wait. And to the surprise of the Warriors, they were never called upon even as they saw Digimon becoming news in Odaiba, dubbed “monster sightings”, the Warriors just sat back and watched. Essentially they were replaced. Moving on with their lives never forgetting about the other world that was calling their names, that they longed to return to.

And they were fine with that…

Yeah right.

**Two days later In Odaiba**

“Are you kidding me!? Why is it so hot in here?” Zoe was furious. She and Takuya were on a “friend date” to Tokyo Tower when suddenly the heat started to crank up. Takuya just looked at her as if she was crazy.

Zoe heavily rolled her eyes. “Oh I forgot you're constantly hot so you wouldn’t notice the heat.”

“Well gee Zoe I know I'm good looking but, hot? Thanks for that” Takuya let out a laugh. Takuya was sure he didn’t flinch at the hit he received.

“Takuya, not the point. Also do you feel that?” Zoe brought her hands to her arms in an attempt to comfort herself, there was an ominous presence nearby . She glanced around the people in the tower. Her eyes falling on an extra tall cloaked figure.

“Totally not suspicious.” Zoe pointed at the figure to show Takuya. Ever since the Warriors felt the digital world open again they’ve been on edge. Even though they all voted to not do anything at the moment, members of the group kept finding themselves in situations involving digimon. Just yesterday Kouji and Kouichi found themselves a Raremon with Kouji’s enhanced smell.

Another thing that came along with their new found control over the elements each warrior got a sense heightened. Takuya, like a lizard, has increased regenerative abilities. Tommy almost went into shock when his hearing enhanced. Kouichi now had something he called ‘soul sight’. J.P got the least interesting taste but he wasn’t complaining so Zoe guessed it was alright. Zoe herself got eagle-like eyesight. Kouji has an enhanced smell, and Takuya was quick to give the boy the nickname ‘mutt’, which he didn’t appreciate all too much.

It turned out to be a useful ability as it turns out he can sniff Digimon out. Kouji said that digimon have a certain smell that's different from humans, and explained it as,

“They smell like what tv static looks like? Or you know when you put a 9-volt battery on your tongue? Yeah that's what it smells like.”

Zoe just took his word for it as that seems like a lot to unpack. She let her inner monologue drop as the cloaked figure began to move as if he was searching for something.

Zoe went to follow the guy but Takuya brought his arm up to stop her.

“Wait a second.” Takuya started staring intensely at the stranger. “Zoe, that’s a digimon, a fire elemental looks like.”

“Are you sure? Maybe the AC just cut out, it is summertime.” Zoe knew he was right but she wanted to keep the charade of normalcy for just a bit longer.

She got her answer when she heard an exchange nearby.

“And what about that guy with that big coat on. Like it's already hot and it's such an ugly color too!” A girl with a pink dress said to her friend.

“Mimi be quiet, what if he hears you?” The girl in the yellow shirt whispered back.

The stranger did indeed hear them and the stranger ripped his coat off to reveal a Deathmeramon burning with bright blue flames. Zoe and Takuya were ready to jump into action when suddenly a Palmon and a Biyomon appeared beside the two girls.

“Don’t tell me these are our replacements?” Takuya dropped his stance in disbelief.

“I for one don’t mind the added female rep in the defenders of the digital world. What, girls can’t get the job done Takuya?”

“Zoe you know that's not what I meant” Takuya didn’t need the wrath of the wind right now.

They both watched as two rookie digimon digivolved into a Togemon and Birdramon flying on top of the tower to deal with the Deathmeramon. The two warriors were ready to chase after the two girls but a few steps into the chase the tower began to shake.

“Oh don't we have the best luck?” Zoe said aloud. The two braced themselves trying to find the cause of the tremors.

“Looks like Deathmeramon’s flames were so hot he started melting the infrastructure of the tower” Takuya took a look outside. The tower looked like it was seconds away from becoming the next Leaning Tower.

“So what do we do? We can’t just let all these people die!?” Zoe sweeped her arm showing the panicked occupants of the tower.

“Well we’re already at a disadvantage due to the lack of spirits, plus more fire isn’t gonna help the most we can do is try to stabilize the tower until someone arrives to help.” Takuya turned toward Zoe with determination on his face.

Zoe nodded as she let out a sigh. Controlling the wind isn’t hard persay, it usually has a rep of being unpredictable and wild. Wind is nothing more than a science and Zoe is more than happy to say she has mastered it. However how the hell she’s gonna be able to use it to stabilize a tower without destroying it with the force of the wind will be something else entirely.

“Well here goes nothing.”

Zoe could feel her eyes change in the symbol of the Warrior of Wind, her body gaining a slight pink aura. The wind picked up in the tower. The shaking stopped as she used compressed air pockets to stop the tower from moving. Both from side to side and melting straight down.

Luckily she didn’t have to hold it long as Takuya let out a “Well I’ll be damned.” Zoe let her focus drop just slightly to see what he was so shocked at, and sure enough a Greymon and a Kabuterimon had entered the fray. The Kabuterimon held the tower up while the Greymon went to fight the Deathmeramon.

She let most of her compressed wind to drop and let the Kabuterimon do most of the work. “Well looks like it's more than just two girls defending the Digital World then Takuya.”

The battle ended with Greymon digivolving again into a Metalgreymon and dealing with the Deathmeramon. So at least their digimon can go ultimate, their replacements aren’t totally out of their league.

**4 Days Later Odiba**

“Guys I think the Digital World is being displayed across the sky.” J.P was the religious guy mostly making decisions based on fact, even more so now that he can basically power whatever circuitry he creates. But if a god did exist, he wonders what kind of sick joke they were playing on him now.

On the other line of the call laughing could be heard. “J.P did you have too much chocolate again?” Takuya snickered.

“Now actually I have some very decadent WHITE chocolate covered strawberries, but that's beside the point. Literally go outside and look up at the freaking sky. It makes no sense but- Just go look guys.”

He could hear various rustling on the group call and then a bunch of indignant noises.

“That’s definitely the Digital World”

“It’s changed a lot.”

“Do you think-”

Everyone knew where Zoe was going with that last bit but no one wanted to finish her statement. And they didn’t need to as J.P was enveloped in a bright yellow light as he was filled with a calming sense of familiarity.

He opened his eyes to Ohpanimon’s old throne room. Her throne is decorated with wheels that seem to have known existent eyes that follow your every movement. The color scheme matching hers the teal throne with gold accent like her wings.

“You’ll get to see your spirits again?” J.P snapped his head to the left to see Kazemon hovering over a crying Zoe. Zoe reached out a shaky hand as if she touched the spirit she would end up disappearing.

“How? Why?” Zoe looked on the verge of having a complete meltdown of… happiness?

“I brought them here, my warriors.”

Each of the six immediately kneeled immediately in the presence of Lady Ophanimon. The group had grown quiet and conversations ceased. J.P knew that his friends got tense, some more than others. He gathered enough courage to take a glance at Kouichi.

It was like he thought, the shadow twin was trying to make himself appear smaller.

“Lady Ophanimon.” Takuya kept his acknowledgement short and respectful.

The thing J.P disliked about Lady Ophanimon was that due to her vizor you couldn’t get a read on her. The only expression you could see is her mouth. And it was always trained in this perfected publicity act.

“We don’t have much time as we don’t know how long the connections between the two worlds will be maintained.” Lady Ophanimon raised her lance and arched it to display a group of seven figures. One was especially familiar and terrifying even with it’s tiny child-like stature.

“You all should be aware of who is standing before you.”

“The Seven Demon Lords.” Tommy spoke up from where he and Kumamon were standing. J.P finds it funny that now Tommy towers over the polar bear when they used to be the same height.

“Yes, thank you young Tommy. These are the Seven Demon Lords each representing a sin of humanity. Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. You already defeated their leader Lucemon, but in roughly 4 and half millenniums you’ve been gone the others are beginning to rise to power,”

J.P most have heard her wrong. The others were in the same line of thinking.

“4 millenniums? That's impossible, it's only been a year!” Takuya said with a raised voice as he stood but he quickly went back to the kneeling position.

“No, wait a minute Takuya, originally we were in the digital world for months and when we got back there was roughly an hour difference in time.” Tommy spoke with a furrow in his brow like he was doing the math in his head. Well so was J.P and everything made sense.

“If you do the math Taki, it makes perfect sense. And let's be honest we would be foolish if we were to think the time in the digital world would stop just because we weren’t in it.”

“Yes, time has passed and now there is more evil for you to face. Luckily the Digidestined are handling another of the Demon Lords as we speak even if they don’t know it.”

Kouji let out a snort. “Is that what you're calling our replacements? Digidestined?”

Lady Ophanimon’s mouth twitched up in a smirk. “Oh, is that what you think they are? Your replacements?”

Kouichi spoke up for the first time since being teleported here. “Well you didn’t come to us when the digital world open back up the first time, hell you told us to stand down.”

Lady Ophanimon’s smirk fell and before anyone noticed she was flying across the room with lightning speed. 

A clang rang out the room. J.P braced himself as he looked over to Kouichi hoping he was ok. Lady Ophanimon had her lance raised in Kouichi’s direction but luckily Lowemon and Lobomon had their weapons parrying hers in an attempt to stop her.

Kouichi had a scratch on his cheek as blood trickled down slowly.

“Don’t question my actions boy. You do as you're told. You are nothing more than my pawns in a game of chest. Now we can make this game enjoyable for all of us or we can play this game kicking and screaming. The only thing keeping you here is the fact that somehow the Digital Gods saw fit to have Darkness be a necessary part of the defenders of the Digital World, and I would be foolish to go against their will.”

Kouichi let out a laugh as he wiped the blood from his cheek and wiped it on Lady Ophanimon’s lance. “Then I guess you're stuck with me.”

Lady Ophanimon withdrew her lance and walked back to her throne. “You are not to interfere with the Digidestined till I say you can. They are instrumental to my plan and I wont have you messing this up. Don’t think I don’t know about the Tokyo Tower incident nor the Raremon.”

J.P saw Zoe flinch and Takuya clench is fist. A chorus rang out. 

“Yes, Lady Ophanimon”

“First, I need you to train in the meantime. I’m giving your spirits back and you would do me no good if you were dead,”

This is why Lady Ophanimon creeped J.P out. The next thing she did was give the motherly smile that radiated warmth and caring.

“So please take care of yourselves.”

Lady Ophanimon raised her staff in a motion of dismissal but she stopped shortly before and gave a final farewell message.

“Oh, and please be nice to the new Warrior that will be joining you.”

J.P could hear the gasps and questions come from the other warriors as everything became a blinding light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this new beginning? What are some early theories? Please let me know and I'll see you next week for the next chapter.


End file.
